


Why u cry?

by UmiAzuma



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ashly Perez will kill me, Deadpool spoilers(?), F/M, M/M, Wade has a snapchat, Wade has a tiny hand, but I had to do the thing, maybe deadpool spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson lost a hand. </p>
<p>Wade Wilson will take advantage of loosing his hand. Hilariously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Ashly Perez from Buzzfeed's Why You Cry? Snapchat Story.

The video starts with a recording of a tiny hand attached to a much bigger wrist, moving it's tiny fingers.

-Hey guys, it's Wade. I lost my hand a few days ago!- The tiny fingers keep moving slowly. -I don't need a tiny plastic hand to do what I plan on doing for the next few days. Why you sad, Wade? You sad because you lost your hand? Don't be sad.

The video stops.

 

***

 

The video starts with a picture of Ryan Reynolds, Wade's tiny hand is stroking the picture.

-Why you sad, Ryan Reynolds? Don't be sad. You are so talented, so famous. Don't be sad.

The video stops.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The video begins with Wade's tiny hand touching a picture of Tony Stark outside Stark Tower.

-Why you cry, Tony? Don't cry. You rich. You famous. Oh my God, you so handsome.

The video ends.

***

Wade's tiny hand is pressing buttons in Stark Tower's elevator.

-Oohh, I am going upstairs. So cool. I so happy.

The video ends.

*** 

The video starts with Wade's tiny hand approaching Maria Hill.

-Wade, who gave you permission to come here? We've talked about this.

-Why you cry, Maria?- Says Wade, stroking her face with his small hand.

-I'm not crying, stop that!

-Don't cry, Maria.

-Stop it!

Maria pushes Wade away, the video ends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling saga continues

The video starts with Wade's tiny hand caressing Wanda's face, she turns around and looks at it, scared.

-Why you cry, Wanda?

-Okay...

-That is... terrifying.

-Don't cry Wanda, you so pretty.- Wade's tiny fingers tangle in Wanda's hair. The video stops

*** 

The video starts, Clint is watching something through the window, Wade's tiny hand touches him.

-Why you sad, Clint? Don't be sad.- Clint seems unaffected by Wade's hand, he just stares at the camera. -You are very talent, much talent.

-Thanks Wade.

-Okay, you're welcome.

The video ends.

***

Wade's hand is approaching Natasha, who is shooting some targets.

-Why you sad Natasha?- Natasha promptly takes Wade's hand and pulls on it, the video stops.


End file.
